Until The Day I Die
by kradnohikari
Summary: When Sam and Dean go to the small town of Foothill they find that all is not what it seems. One of the creatures the Winchester's hunt wants Sam, but for what reason? Only time will tell.... Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Supernatural.

I posted this before, but took it down and revamped it completely. For those of you that have read this story the first time, I hope you enjoy the changed. For those first time readers I hope you also enjoy this. xD

**Prologue**

"Hey Misty, are you leaving early?" A blonde asked, wrapping an arm around a man.

"Yeah, it's really noisy in here and I'm getting a massive headache. Ryan's going to drive me home. See you later." She brushed a long red strand of hair away from hues. Glancing around she spotted Ryan. Running over she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey Ryan, can you bring me home?"

Surprised, Ryan looked up from the plastic cup in his hand. "Sure, but first I have to stop somewhere."

Nodding her head yes, Misty followed Ryan, who started to walk towards the front door. "Can I ask you where we're going?" She bent over getting inside of the car.

"Nowhere important, just going to see old friend." He drove off taking back roads to get to the cemetery, which was closed at this time of night. When they arrived, Ryan stumbled out of the car, and walked into the back gate to the land of the dead.

"Why are we in the cemetery? It's closed at this time of night." That was true, it had been closed for hours already. Misty looked around she was scared, but didn't want to tell her companion that, thinking he might find her weak.

"I already told you I'm visiting a friend." His face and voice become somber. "One that died a couple of years ago, they never found his body, but I come here every weekend."

Misty thought about that time. She was loose friends with the man at the time and Ryan took the disappearance the hardest. She started to reach out to place a comforting hand on his shoulder, when a noise somewhere to her right alerted them both. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes." Ryan scanned the darkness, he couldn't see much, but something was out there. A crunch brought them both facing the direction. In the darkness they could make out a pair of neon orange hues, that became closer every few seconds. "Run." He screamed to Misty, who obeyed, needing no invitation. She didn't get far though, as a mist started to cover the area, muffling her screams for help, as the man went after her. Ryan stood shocked, he couldn't move no matter how hard he tried. '_Stupid limbs work.'_ Just as he regained his body functions, something connected with the back of his head, knocking him out cold.

"That was fun." The orange hues, blinked shut for a moment, before he wiped the blood off of his mouth. Some of it dripped onto the unconscious man's body. Lifting him up, he walked away.

A few hours later the grave keeper went by on his daily rounds, nearly tripping over the dead body of Misty Hamilton.

* * *

A/N: Review please. And look for the next part, which should be coming out soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- **I own only the characters that don't appear on the show.

**Warnings- **Well there is nothing that bad in it... Just a little cussing and some violence...

Weeeeeeee! I finally posted the next chapter. I want to thank all the reviewers. I'm so happy you read this! Well here is the next chapter for those who dare to go on. -shifty eyes- Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Dean started to stir, waking up at the noise coming from the door to the motel room. Keeping his hand underneath his pillow, his clenched his hunting knife. As he waited, his breathing even and senses well aware a figure walked completely into the room. Without moving his head, he spared a glance at the intruder. He relaxed slightly at the sight of the tall lanky form of his younger brother. Moving his hand from out of its prison, he fully turned to take in the other's appearance. His brother would have looked good, if it weren't for the defined bags underneath his eyes. '_He really needs to get some sleep.'_

Sam moved fully into the room, careful not to wake his sleeping brother. Placing a bag of donuts and two cups of coffee on the table. Looking over at Dean, he noticed the man was awake. Grinning he sat down in one of the dirty chairs, taking a jelly filled donut. One of Dean's favorites.

Dean looked up from his spot on the bed, murky hues wide. How could Sam eat that donut in front of him? "Sammy tell me you have another jelly donut in that damn bag."

"Sam." The man picked up the bag tossing it over to the other. "I'm going to take a shower, then I'll start the research." Sam got up walking to his duffle bag. The brother's were here inspecting cases of missing persons going back to at least the eighteen hundreds. It was their sort of case, one that was even marked in their father's leather bound journal.

With the shower running Dean took the time to pour over the newest article on a disappearance. "The only witness dead, with bite marks…." Reaching up to his chin, Dean rubbed it, deep in thought. The presence of bite marks narrowed down the possibility of any ghostly entities, and some demons. "I think we're going to have to look at that body." Scanning over the article Dean quickly scribbled down some information. While he waited for Sam to get out of the shower, he dressed in his usual jeans, dark shirt and boots.

"Finally. I thought you were a woman with the amount of time you spent in the bathroom." Dean commented a few minutes later, when Sam had finally walked out. His face was freshly shaven, teeth brushed and he was dressed.

"Shut up, unlike you I shave." Dean just rubbed his chin once again. "Where do we start?"

"I want to check out this Misty Hamilton." Dean stood up, striding over to his leather jacket.

Sam followed him, walking out the door and to the black Impala. Opening the car door he sat down, rubbing his head as an intense headache overtook him. '_Damn it not now.'_ Without warning he was plunged into darkness.

_A young man no older then himself sat against a wall, clinging onto a blue denim jacket. The room was made of a dark grey stone, with barred windows and shackles alike. It looked like an old prison cell without the bed. The space was fairly large with what looked like door made out of metal. Reaching a hand up, the young man went to fix his hair. The once restrained dirty blonde strands cascaded forward, landing into his terrified sky blue pools. _

_Before the man could do anything else, the door started to creak open. Freezing the man tensed up, looking up at the creaking door. "How are you my dear Ryan?"_

_Ryan said nothing. _

_"Not very talkative are we?" A new man had started to walk into the room, his orange hues gazing on the figure huddled against the wall. His hair blended in with the never ending darkness in the room the only thing sticking out on his body was a white shirt, and a dark red ribbon. The man continued to walk, passing the moonlight for a second, revealing two glittering fangs. "I'm hungry, and I want you." Ryan just looked away, closing his eyes. _

_The man strode forward, closing the gap between the two. Grabbing Ryan by his shoulder, he picked him up, slamming him against the wall….._

"Sammy!" Dean screamed, as Sam's eyes started to flutter open. A few minutes earlier Dean had walked out of room thirteen, ready to go to the local hospital, when he saw Sam passed out in the front seat. Head against the dashboard. He immediately knew what is was a vision. After climbing into the car, Dean sat down waiting until Sam woke up.

"Dean…" Sam opened his eyes slowly. His mind was already going over the events his vision had played out for him. For some reason he felt that the events had passed already, but as always there was a reason for them. Looking around he noticed he was still in the cramped front seat of his brother's beloved car.

"Sam what did you see?" Dean tone was serious as it always was, when it came to one of the visions that would sometimes haunt the other in his sleep.

"I saw a young man, named Ryan. And a vampire."

Dean froze at the name. It seemed familiar to him. Reaching into the back he pulled out a piece of paper, the one with the notes from the article. On one of the lines the name Ryan Summers was scribbled.

"Did you happen to catch his last name?"

Sam shook his head no. The man's last name was never uttered. '_I wonder why.'_ Although it didn't seem very fitting with the scene, his vision could have been at least a little more helpful. That was never the case though.

Sighing Dean turned the key to the car. The sounds of whatever rock tape Dean had in the car, pounded out of the stereo. Tapping his fingers in rhythm Dean pulled out of the parking lot, in the destination of the morgue.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital was a good fifteen minutes away from the hotel. By the time the Impala pulled into a parking spot, both Sam and Dean had worked out possible scenarios through his head. None of them looked good. The only thing they could do now, was try and save Ryan Summers from the same fate as his friend.

"Take out the reporter badges." Dean instructed. Sam bent over reaching underneath the car seat , pulling out a metal box. Opening the lid he pulled out a New York Times badge for each man. Clipping one to his breast, Sam handed the other over to Dean. "Thanks."

Both men stepped out of the car and into the hospital building, they were immediately met with the normal hustle and bustle of any work place. "I'll go find out where the morgue is." Sam started to walk away. It was a custom of the two, at each new place they would switch who talked to who. It kept things interesting that was for sure.

After some sweet talking on Sam's part. The two were admitted in the morgue, where they met with the M.D.. "You are reporters am I correct?"

Dean nodded, it was his turn to talk to a doctor. "We thought that the death was connected to all the other's disappearances going on in the area. It spiked our curiosity." Sam looked over surprised at his brothers choice of words.

"Spiked your interest eh?" The red haired doctor raised a brow. "Well come this way then." The man walked down a long hallway. Behind him Sam and Dean exchanged looks, all the small towns were never suspicious of any reporters or law enforcement agents. They followed soon after.

The man brought them to the actual morgue around them a few dead bodies laid out. The rest preserved in the walls. Walking over to one of those metal coffins, the doctor pulled one out. The body of Misty Hamilton came into view. "Is this the girl who died recently?"

"Yes. She died from blood loss, with no exit wound that I can see, besides the two marks on the side of her neck." The doctor tilted the girl's head, lifting of her hair. Standing out against the pale skin were two bite marks.

"Is that all the information you can give us." Sam pressed for information. They already knew what killed the girl, what they needed was when.

The man shook his head. "All I can tell you is that she died between twelve and three in the morning hours."

"Thank you doctor." The two brother's walked out. Ready to move onto their next destination.

* * *

A/N: Reviews plz. 


End file.
